The present invention relates to polycarbonate compositions comprising as impact modifier specific rubber-containing graft polymers prepared by the process of emulsion polymerization, and also to a process for the preparation of these polycarbonate compositions and to the use of the polycarbonate composition in the production of molded bodies, and to the molded bodies themselves.